fenrir_dd_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiro Kumata
Just like most wood elves, Hiro Kumata was born in the Woods more specifically in the Silver Wood she trained in the arts of bow and stealth. However, she eventually got kicked out of her tribe due to the fact that she was a cleptomaniac and stole literally everything she could. Hiro Kumata roamed alone for years until thus gaining her solitary nature and her mistrust. One day while trying to steal once again she got caught and was crucified for her crimes, on the cross she met two other crucified one was a huge half-orc by the name of Alborozie and the other a flimsy half-elf named Furd. They were saved by a group sent by Shalimar and quickly joined forces with this group. Eventually, they got to the fortress of the Nine Swords and watched the fall of their power. She also partakes in the defense of Valinor's church near the Fellreev Forest, after that began the journey to the Underdark and this would be Hiro Kumata's last Journey before turning against the Hells. On the trip to the underdark. Alborozie got a puppy a beagle puppy, that puppy later turned out to be an abyssal demon in disguise and Hiro Kumata then started to kill anything that could be a threat and eventually she got into an argument with Alborozie because of a second beagle this argument led to a fight that ended with Hiro Kumata departing. She found the group weak and disdain grew for them she then specialized herself in hunting for she had a new target to hunt down the mighty werewolf Alborozie. For a while she even had contracts with blood hunters but she also grew tired of that and then she remembered him, she remembered the one that helped her out of crucifixion she remembered the one that promised her great powers she remembered Shalimar. When they met Shalimar promised great powers to her and harvested some of the Black Fists energy to fuel Hiro Kumata's own powers. She became insane and possessed by the Abyss she is now always hunting and her target is Alborozie, everything she does makes her better in this hunt and she is capable of everything in order to kill him. There were times she even fought against Shalimar for he tried to stop her hunting and turn her into more important matters like the fact that she was one of the members of the Order Of The Black Flame. She heard him and even used the Order itself as a resource in her hunt learning the ways of the same blood hunters she recruited in the past, she even voted for the awakening of the Primordials so that she had an excuse to attack Furyondi. In that attack Hiro Kumata and Alborozie fought once more but she was not allowed to kill him for they got Zendra before she had a chance to kill Alborozie she still remembers Scorcha's words "Stop Hiro do not kill him we already have Zendra lets leave, and let them be so that they can witness the rise of the Primordials and suffer under their reign" Hiro Kumata knew she could not defy such a direct order for it would mean being attacked by all that stood there Shalimar and the Black Fist included. So she accepted this and instead stole all she could from Alborozie, including his lycanthropy for she did mix his beverage with the antidote for lycanthropy. Now after slitting both Zendra's and Tiranus necks she waits for the chance to kill Alborozie.